never_ending_storysbforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Views
Views M. Kumnet (previously Views M. Cancer) is a character from Never Ending Story. He was first introduced in Chapter 1 Part 25 as a background character, but became recurring in late Chapter 2. He also loves to lie about Koopsers in the NES discord. That totally doesn't make him a piece of crap and a lying scumbag. Personality A lonely person who takes care of business whenever it is needed. He also loves Target Cafe the most out of all the characters, which lead to him owning the company. But he loves to lie about Koopsers in the NES discord. Totally doesn't make him look like a scumbag. History In Chapter 3 Part 8, it is shown that without Rocko's ability to regenerate, Views would have died. Chapter 3 Part 9 is about Views, after he jumped off of a random cliff in a state of craziness, giving him a concussion and amnesia. Many people had theories about him, such as him going to another planet, and others. But after his backstory cassette tape was found in a broken lab, the real identity of Views was revealed. Originally being a human, and having a brother named Bob Hartington. He lived in some place named “MW” and got kicked out by its dictator. Later being in the forests found by random objects, who took him into the hospital for recovery. He needed plastic surgery, but they couldn’t do it on humans, so he became a box of cards. In Chapter 3 Part 14, at Target Café, he refused to serve food containing cheese to Pink CheeseCrocker, which made her enraged and break a refrigerator. In Chapter 3 Part 15, he was murdered by Sandy Cheeks. He wasn't recovered until the next part. In Chapter 3 Part 16, he showed his birth certificate, revealing his original last name was Cancer. He also called the police on an empty head, for stealing from Target Café. In Chapter 3 Part 18, he died twice because of Sandy Cheeks. After winning a lawsuit against Mark T. Gussiberg, he used the money to set up a military defense station on Deimos, while Sandy Cheeks was in hibernation. In Chapter 3 Part 19, he found old friends in Koopsers' apartment. They were all eating brownies but some were mutated so he got a case of the Pink. He needed a vaccination, so he got one, but he would still be contagious for a few days. He got a few people sick, then Lisa Loud yelled him away. Later in the part, Views teamed up with Yellow Satomi to stop the BFDI Fandom. In Chapter 3 Part 20, Lisa Loud had a case of the pink and decided to cough on Views to make him turn into a KKirby clone again. He got a very expensive vaccination that would permanently cure him from Pink, but then he got dilated eyes for the rest of the part. He also revived They Might Be Giants, and got them to track down the Blue M&M. In Chapter 3 Part 21, he lost all of his color, but since green is nonexistent in the Rockoless Universe, he had to become blue. He also beats up the BFDI Fandom. In Chapter 3 Part 23, he had killed his past self by accident. In Chapter 3 Part 25.5, he was the waiter at Koopsers and Fifi's date. Fifi hates him so much, she shoved him into the garbage disposal. In Chapter 3 Part 27, he was talking to Jack Box about buisness, and saw him get hit. Once Jack, recovered they celebrated. Along with everyone else, he turned into a carrot. �� tried eating him, but Mario stomped on him. Trivia *He is in charge of Target Café HQ, after reopening the company, because Starbucks got it shut down. *He was also a veteran in the revolution against Soap’s Team, relocating many people to safety, and leading the plan to obtain the Meeple Reactor. *He likes to lie about Koopsers in the NES discord. Category:Characters Category:Non-animals Category:Non-human Category:Objects Category:Characters with multiple deaths Category:Characters who live on the Sun